


Tea House of Pain

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka talks Zuko into going to a tea house. Zuko thinks its a tea house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea House of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira, and the title.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 103, "Service," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko still could not believe they were actually going out to some random tea house Sokka had heard about. He had never liked going out to eat in public; he enjoyed it even less now that he was firelord. People either scrapped the ground, nearly falling over themselves trying to please him, or shot distain and loathing at him. Zuko was not a fan of either. So normally on his few vacations, he would hole up someplace private and disappear from the world until he had to be firelord again. Sokka had other ideas this trip. He’d heard of this fabulous tea house. It was exclusive and discreet, and guaranteed amazing service. He would not shut up about it. The watertribesman even convinced Zuko to disguise himself in Earth Nation clothing. Sokka said no one would recognize him. Zuko was not so sure. He wasn’t exactly nondescript. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out how Sokka had talked him into this while they waited to get in. The only thing he could come up with was that it was impossible to argue with Sokka while he was naked.

The firelord spotted several opportunities to escape during their nearly unbearable wait to get inside the actual tea house. The only reason he didn’t use them was that as annoying as Sokka was happy, he was completely unbearable when upset. There was a line outside. It was carefully monitored by large overbuilt men, who kept it short by kicking people out of it as they deemed fit. After that, small groups were let inside. The wait between groups being ushered inside was long enough that Zuko had counted all of the paving stones in the road, twice. Getting inside was only a small victory. Once there, there was a waiting room. Waiting guests were carefully scrutinized and guided through a small red door at an even slower rate. Zuko tried to nap, but Sokka kept him awake with his excited chattering.

Finally, they made it inside. Sokka had been wrong. It was not a tea house. Zuko didn’t know what it was, but definitely not a tea house. There were semi-naked people flirting with… everyone. The people that were wearing clothes had on strange tight attire that sort of put Zuko in mind of June. There were whips and floggers and things he couldn’t identify. Where the nine hells had Sokka taken him?

Zuko glared at Sokka. His point was made without words.

Sokka looked at him with a nervous grin and shrugged. “Maybe it was the third weekend of the month he said not to come?”

“He who?” Zuko growled out.

“Your uncle said the roasted pig-duck was the best in the city.” Sokka kept grinning.

“My…You!” Zuko spied a woman nearby with a flogger. “Excuse me, can I borrow that?” the firelord asked as he marched towards her. The look on Sokka’s face almost saved the night, almost.


End file.
